In a technical solution of a conventional GOA (Gate driver On Array), typically, a scanning driving circuit is formed on an array substrate in the manufacturing process of a conventional thin film transistor array substrate, in order to achieve progressively scanning the pixel array on the thin film transistor array substrate.
However, the signal sources of the conventional GOA circuit are directly generated from a driver chip (integrated chip, IC). In total, seven signal sources are required, which respectively are an RST (reset signal), an STV (first cascade input signal on the circuit), a U2D (forward scanning control signal), a D2U (reverse scanning control signal), a CK1 (first clock signal), a CK2 (second clock signal), and a GAS (All Gate On, function control signal). It can be seen that the conventional GOA circuit has many input terminals and a great number of WOA (wire on array) wires (the connecting wires between the driver chip and the GOA circuit), thereby increasing the production cost of the chip.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.